sonicexe_demonic_era_and_darkened_spiritsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exrath
Exrath, also known as ???, is the main antagonist of the Blood Ruby Saga in the Darkened Spirits timeline created by SFG1235Deviantart/AnthoTheHedgehog. He appears as the titular main antagonist of Sonic.exe Darkened Spirits. In Darkened Spirits, Exrath is a unknown demonic creature that arrived in Sonic's world to capture Sonic by using a corrupted version of the Phantom Ruby called the Blood Ruby. With this he captured Sonic the Hedgehog and trapped in the the Blood Ruby's Dimension, now Exrath is planing to rewrite Mobius by eliminating Sonic friends those being Miles "Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik. History Origins Exrath's early life is unknown, but what is known is that he is a demon coming to the surface world, upon which he comes across Angel Island and discovers the Phantom Ruby, corrupting it and turning it into his own weapon to transport people to his world. Although while not in the game, he is from another dimension. Sonic.exe: Darkened Spirits Good Ending (WIP) In Darkened Spirits, it start off with Sonic traversing through Green Hill Zone looking for animal capsules. When he finds the last one he calls Tails and plans on heading back before Tails gets a strange signal on his radar, thinking it's another capsule Sonic heads to Emerald Hill Zone and tries to find it, but has no luck and eventually stops. Exrath then jumps down from the trees with a red ruby above him as Sonic questions who he is. Sonic threatens Exrath before he tells Sonic he's about to die, using the ruby to teleport him to another dimension while he assumes his shape. Tails arrives at Green Hill in the Tornado and eventually comes at two paths, he can pick the paths although they may change the story, if Tails chooses the upper path then he comes across dead animals and almost gets killed by Exrath but he manged to jump, continuing on he encounters Sonic, finds him leaning against a tree and approaches him. As he does Tails begins talking to Sonic about his worry for him while Sonic begins to act strange as Tails notices. Heads into a forest area in Green Hill called Forest Saw Hill in which Tails dodges badniks and saws, while reaching the top he comes across a ring made by Exrath that changes Forest Saw Hill's appearance. While trying to run away, he encounters Sonic although he snaps his fingers to break a bridge leading to a underground zone called the Abandoned Mines. As Tails safely lands, he questions if that was really Sonic until Exrath appears in him and tells him what happened to Sonic, with this Exrath tells Tails to join him to being a "rewritten process" if he wants to see Sonic. But Tails refuses and spindashes Exrath, pissed, Exrath uses the Blood Ruby to summon fake clones of himself to stop Tails and capture him. Although he tried, Tails escapes though a giant ring to Hydrocity (who after exploring finds his way back to Green Hill and escapes to the Tornado trying to warn Knuckles), Exrath becomes mad at failing to capture and enslave Talis but he calms down and choses his next target Knuckles. If Tails chooses the lower path he moves on in Green Hill until he encounters the corrupted Emerald Hill. He continues searching for Sonic to make sure he's okay and eventually finds him leaning against a tree and approaches him. He turns into Exrath and teleports Tails to the now burnt Angel Island, and almost manages to catch him. Exrath eventually confronts Tails after his escape and explains how he "killed" Sonic, more or less by trapping him in his world. He insults Tails before escaping, initiating a boss battle between the fox and the demon. Tails defeats Exrath and he appears weakened. Tails asks him how to get Sonic back only for Exrath to reveal that he has turned the Phantom Ruby into his tool to use for destructive purposes. The fire on Angel Island goes out from a bright light and Tails runs away with Exrath chasing him, Tails escapes into a giant ring while Exrath prepares to find Knuckles at Scrap Brain. Knuckles heads to Scrap Brain hoping to investigate Eggman's plans, while searching he finds that lower part of Scrap Brain is filled with a red fog, he decides to investigate until eventually sees blood and encounters Sonic who tells him to follow him. As Knuckles follows Sonic and avoids Eggman traps, he finds Sonic inside the base, Knuckles tries to tell Sonic about the blood but Sonic gets angry and calls him a "idiot" instead of "knucklehead." Knuckles begins to know this claiming he is not the real Sonic, he turns out correct as Exrath reveals to Knuckles and tells him about Sonic and the Blood Ruby which makes Knuckles mad. As Exrath was about to kill him the power cuts off which confuses Exrath but Knuckles manages to get past him and escape, Exrath gets mad and uses his clones to hunt him down but Knuckles manages to escape the clones and inside the base but Exrath appears in front about to kill him until Tails tranquilized him and helps Knuckles escape on the Tornado. Exrath feels disappointed in what he's done until he discovers a missing Sonic poster which was hanged by Mighty, Exrath decides to find Mighty next in Chemical Plant. Appearance Exrath currently has three forms, one is his past look who confirmed by the creator, he used to be a brown hedgehog with orange shoes. He would of looked like Sonic but his spines were upwards, his eye color if it were in modern appearance he would of have hazel. His second form is his "true" form which is what we see in the Emerald Hill cutscene, this appearance looks exactly like Sonic except for the fact that his spines are upwards and is much more darker, however his fur is more blue and skin is still visible, this reason why is unknown and sprite is the Sonic 1 style. The current form of Exrath is his appearance of Sonic in the S3 Style but his eyes are black and his pupils are red with dark red on each end making it look like Sonic.exe. Personality Exrath is introduced as a violent, manipulative, cruel, trickster-like maniac with an unquenchable bloodlust, his ultimate desire to kill everyone who stands in his way further fuels his fury and wrathful desires. He is blunt, callous, and arrogant, mocking his opponents and toying with them without end until he offs them off horribly. However in future installments he begins to become like a anti-hero similar to BEC's Exetior and would be redeemed. Powers and Abilities Exrath is able to use the newly acquired Blood Ruby to transport people to his hellish world, and did this through the power of corruption, and has shown this ability due to making Emerald Hill a darker place. Exrath can also teleport wherever he wants to, shape-shift into Sonic to trick people, and can also fly. It's currently unknown if Exrath would have more powers. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Exrath's regular appearance looks exactly like Sonic except for the fact that his spines are upwards and is much more darker, however his blue fur and skin is still visible, this reason why is unknown. ** However it is confirmed by the creator that Exrath used to be a brown hedgehog with orange shoes. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Darkened Spirits Category:Blood Ruby Saga